


In The Jungle.... (Gif Set)

by verdreht



Series: Context is Key [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gif Set!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verdreht/pseuds/verdreht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's sulking at the bar watching his ex-boyfriend dance with another guy. The bartender points out someone else, and suddenly, Danny's mood isn't so bad anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Jungle.... (Gif Set)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first gif set ever. It just kind of occurred to me that they both have bar/rave-ish scenes…I thought it might be funny to mash them. yaaaaay context. 
> 
> This is also my first gif set, sort of a trial by fire (and error…lots of error…) so I’m feeling pretty pleased with myself right now. XD

Danny knows he's doing it on purpose. He has to be. He's dancing with some stranger, and he's staring at Danny - that's not the kind of thing that happens accidentally.

"You're better off without him," the bartender says as Danny stirs his straw miserably around his drink. 

 

          

 

          

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if there's really much to say about this, but comments are still appreciated!
> 
> More works to come in the Mahealahey series. Just giving my brain a break.


End file.
